


Feel Good

by Sassy_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_K/pseuds/Sassy_K
Summary: I drove home after an amazing day and felt content with life tbh





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> I just want a place to put this lil text so I don't forget the feeling  
> I just wanted to capture what I felt that one time I drove home, it was the happiest I've been in a while
> 
> This is 100% self indulgent

Its humid outside and it started to rain; you just came from the pool and finished driving your friend back home.  
As you get onto the road again you open your car windows, just a bit to let the fresh smell of rain flood your senses.  
The cool air filling the hot interior calms your mind and you relax.  
The radio station plays good songs with a powerful beat and you turn up the volume.  
It blasts out all your thoughts as you go further.  
You know you have to drive careful to not get swept away by the puddles forming on the road but you are daring enough to drive down the wide road a bit faster.  
As you near your own town you decide to take a detour to take a little more time for yourself.  
You park the car in front of your house and as you exit the full rainy smell envelops you.  
You take off your shoes to go barefoot, wanting to feel the warm wet ground beneath you.  
As you enter your home you are greeted with cool air and feel content.  
This is happiness.


End file.
